powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Annie Hamilton
:"Don't worry, I don't mind having a boyfriend weaker than I am!" ::—Power Instinct 2 Annie Hamilton (アニー･ハミルトン) is one of the characters in the Power Instinct series, first appearing in the first game, and has since been appearing in the following sequels. The romanization of her name changed from "Annie" to "Anny" in Matrimelee, where she also got a redesigned appearance. Annie was voiced by Keiko Ijuu in the first three games of the series. Annie was inspired in one person of the development team, also the all-female musical theater group Takarazuka Kagekidan had influence in her design. Keiko Ijuu was in charge of Annie's design and by the development time of Power Instinct 2, Range Murata, the main illustrator, changed Annie´s hair style arguing that for him it was hard to draw it in the way it was in the first Power Instinct and also he said it was dificult to animate correctly in game. Keiko wasn't happy with the change, because for her, Annie's hairdo was one of her main features. Annie ranked #17 in Gamest Mook's top 30 best female video game characters in 1994. About Annie Annie is a compassionate woman who was born into a rich family. She is, however, overbearing and bossy, due to her spoiled upbringing. Despite this, she loves animals and children, and currently has 6 dogs, 4 cats, 3 horses and a turtle named Kensington. During the events that occurred in Power Instinct, Annie saw Otane in her youthful form performing the "Koushokuheki", which is practically the same as her "Rainbow Barrier". Annie prefers that her techniques are unique to her and for that reason she stopped using it, developing a new attack called Rainbow Rise. Hysteria Annie always had a spoiled brat behavior common amongs high-class girls like her, but there is a particular anecdote where she got the fame of being extremely hysterical. As part of her education, Annie’s parents make her took diverse kind of lessons aside her regular studies at the school, among this lessons were manners and social dance lessons. In her group of social dance lessons, most of the boys were very shy and they got nervous by just to talking to girls. One day Annie was paired up with one of the most nervous boys of the group. When the music played they started to dance, but the boy constantly was making mistakes and after a few minutes, he accidentally stepped on Annie’s dress making Annie to fall down and tearing up her dress. When Annie got up from the floor, she was so angry that she throw a tantrum, and while she was crying and waving her hands violently, there started to appear some kind of small energy spheres from them(was the origin of the special move Photon Burts). With every move, the spheres were fired in all directions, causing damages all over the classroom. Annie’s classmates and teachers were so frightened and ran away from the the place. When Annie finally calmed down and saw the disaster that she caused, felt so ashamed, but as she don’t like to apologize, even when she knows that she did something wrong, she never came back to the manners and social dance lessons. First love? After the 16th Goketsuji Tournament(first Power Instinct), Annie returned to her home in London. One day she went for a walk with Kensingtong and she saw a man that was strolling with his giant tortoise pet. Annie started to go to the park, with the intention to meet that man. One day, she approached to talk to him. After that, Annie and the man started to see each other in the park very often. They talked about many things, especially about their respective pets. Annie felt something that she have never felt before and one day she finally had the courage to ask him.... If he could give her his giant tortoise pet. The man, surprised for Annie's request, roundly refused to give her his tortoise. Annie begged to him for days but his final anwser was "No", Breaking Annie's heart. Real first love At her return to London Annie was living a normal peaceful life. On christmas season she cound't help get out of home to go watch the stores, in one of the stores, she saw a man that cuased to her a strange feeling, Annie was unable to understand what was happening to her that day, although she was able to see that man again, Annie didnt know how to express herself so she didn't even talked to him, however that event inspired Annie to train harder so in that way she could express the way she felt that day through graceful fighting techniques. The sudden crush that Annie had with that man made her feel a bit insecure about her appearence so by making a self appraisal she thought that she achieved to be mentally mature an intelligent, but maybe he didn't gave to much priority to her look, Annie had a brief hysterical episode and when she ragained calm, she went to her huge closet, stood in front the mirror and started to try on every outfit she owned but none of them satisfied her, then Annie started to think that maybe her problem was not the clothes and that she needed to make a change on her body, so in order to look more feminine Annie decided to change her hairstyle and let her hair grow longer. Participation Details * Power Instinct Always trying to be the best in everything she puts effort in, the martial arts is something new to Annie. After learning about the tradition of martial arts in her own family, she has been training very hard for the Goketsuji tournament and in that way prove that she is able to earn her own money, which she wants to spend without limitations. * Power Instinct 2 Annie may seem hysterical and bossy on the surface, but the ones that had really know her, acknowledge her love for animals and nature. Also, after the Goketsuji tournament she has matured as a woman(Even there are rumors among the kurokos that she fell in love with somebody). Annie has been perfecting her fighting techniques, giving special priority to kicking techniques and acrobatic attacks to demonstrate the elegance of her fighting style *'Goketsuji Legends' Kanji promised to Annie to give her a zoo if she became the winner of his tournament. Being an animal lover, Annie couldn't refuse that offer. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Annie received an invitation for the Matrimelee tournament in which the prize for the winner was to get engaged with the daughter or the son of the King of Certain Country. Although she didn't have any interest in getting involved at first, she later found that Keith was invited to participate! When Annie found out about Keith's decision to join, the flame of jealousy burned inside of her and she entered the tournament to stop Keith from winning. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Desperate to get Keith's attention, Annie's intentions are to get access to the best beauty treatments to polish her womanly attributes. Annie hopes that after combining beautiful looks with her classy personality, Keith will definitely fall in love with her. *'Senzo Kuyou' Annie has the feeling that the most cherished dream for a young girl is about of becoming true for her. There are rumors that someone sneaked into her room one night. Special Moves * [[Annie's Attack List|'Swanny Clash']] - Annie throws a massive golden swan at the opponent. In Matrimelee, the strong version arcs upward. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Photon Burst']] - When done in midair, Annie throws a ball of energy down at the opponent. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Rainbow Barrier']] - Annie swings her arm down, unleashing a rainbow colored barrier. She only had this move in the first Power Instinct. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Annie Dynamic']] - Annie throws a leg down to the ground with massive force. This move can also be done while dashing. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Rainbow Rise']] - Annie flies into the air with an arm, unleashing a rainbow of energy in her wake. She gained this move in Power Instinct 2, and can be done while dashing. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Photon Schnauzer']] - Annie powers up an orb of energy into her hand that can be used to add an additional hit to a punch attack and more strength to her Swan Clash and Rainbow Rise (which uses up the orb). She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Cosmic Throw']] - Annie grabs the opponent and hurls him/her through space and time before s/he lands fiercely on the ground. In Matrimelee and Bonnou no Kaihou, she rolls forward to close in on the opponent before grabbing them when executed. * [[Annie's Attack List|'Angel Breath']] - Annie throws a ring of energy at the opponent. If it hits, Annie will kneel and an angel will rise out of her back, firing a powerful beam of energy into her foe. She had this move in Matrimelee, Bonnou no Kaihou and Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. Power Instinct Legends Teams Music Themes * Ai Ni Ikiru (You Live in Love) - Power Instinct * Hajimete no Ai (First Love) - Power Instinct 2 * Hajimete no Ai -Jazzy Version-'' - Power Instinct Legends * ''Chisana Shiawase(A little Happiness) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct * Power Instinct 2 * Power Instinct Legends * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters *Pets: Annie's beloved animal friends. *Keith Wayne: Boyfriend and future husband. *Chris Wayne: Future son. *Angela Belti: Friend and rival. *Elias Patrick: The Hamilton family made an important donation to his church, and since then he has developed a good relation with them. In Matrimelee, Annie's family asked him to watch over her in the tournament. Sprites Artwork Annie_rejected_design_matrimelee.jpg|Annie's rejected design from Matrimelee File:C annie.jpg MGannie2.jpg|Annie with Keith, Thin Nen, Reiji and Kuroko. File:Annie Hamilton Promo Art.jpg File:Annie_face_bw.jpg File:Annie_PI_bw.jpg File:AnnieFace.PNG Annie&pochi.jpg File:Annie Hamilton Sketch.JPG|Concept art of Annie for Power Instinct 2 File:AnnieMatrimelee.PNG|Annie as she appears in Matrimelee onwards File:Annie_bnked.jpg AnnieCRportrait.jpg|Annie in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Annie pic1.jpg File:Anniecr.jpg File:Annie mp cr.jpg File:Animanga.jpg Trivia *In the game manual for Power Instinct 2 for the Playstation, her age was erroneously stated to be 26 years. In all other official sources (Soundtrack manual, GI-THE CD ROM), her age is 22. *Those with keen eyes may be able to notice that a couple of Annie's animations in Matrimelee, particularly when she's knocked down and on the ground, bear a similarity to Annie Murakami's in Rage of the Dragons. Perhaps it is not the first time Noise Factory has done this sort of thing, as the sprites of the winged enemies from one of their games, Sengoku 3, look very similar to the ones in Gaia Crusaders, one of their earliest titles. They would later do this again with Shinjuro Goketsuji, as some of his animations are borrowed from Abubo Rao's from the aforementioned game. * In a manga series, she has a brother named Kieffer but is not officially acknowledged by Atlus. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Bonnou no Kaihou characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters